Of subtle thorns
by p1nk
Summary: A Gundam Wing retelling of the classic story of Beauty and her Beast, told through a series of vignettes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so I'm terrible -hides face in shame- I should be working on finishing "Into your keeping" but my muses have other plans in mind. This idea came to me out of nowhere one day so hopefully writing this will allow inspiration for the other story to flow freely again. Love you all, enjoy and please read & review!

An ivory comb slid through honey blonde hair methodically and cerulean blue eyes lowered to the lace overlay of the vanity table. The brightness of the sun that flooded the room belied the melancholy that weighed on beautiful girl's heart who could not keep the unhappiness from her face. A small, bitter sigh escaped her lips and she rubbed the tiredness from her eyes as she tried to calm her quivering nerves.

"Miss Relena, it would do you well to attempt to look happy," her handmaiden Dorothy quipped. "Mr. Peacecraft would be displeased with your gloomy countenance."

Stiffening her spine, Relena clenched her teeth. "Were it you in my position I presume even you would have a 'gloomy countenance'."

Dorothy's combing became slightly rougher. "Sacrifices are made everyday, Miss Relena, surely you know as a citizen of the Sanq Kingdom it is time for you to do your part."

Jerking her head away, Relena placed a hand on her scalp and stood up. Dorothy was never so catty, slightly rough around the edges but never so abrupt. They had been lady and handmaiden since birth and were closer than blood sisters and Relena could only surmise that Dorothy was upset that she was losing her best friend and therefore was only lashing out the only way she knew how. A pang of misery struck Relena and her eyes became glassy as she sniffed, struggling to hold back a sob. Dorothy gripped the comb tightly and refused to meet Relena's teary gaze.

"All…all will be well," her flaxen haired best friend managed to say. Relena watched as Dorothy, with trembling fingers, tidied up the vanity top and carefully put away the combs and hair pins she had used to style Relena's hair. They'd both been dreading this day for months, hoping constantly that Relena would not be the one picked in the draw, that somehow she would escape selection. And that they wouldn't be separated and they would continue on with their lives as it always had been before any of the trouble started. The Sanq Kingdom had been relatively peaceful fortifying themselves as a pacifist nation and enjoyed many years of prosperity up until two years ago.

The land was rich and known for plentiful crops and cattle until their production suffered by the ravenous wolves that plagued farm stables, pens and coops. This had occurred in neighboring regions years before and misfortune had eluded the Sanq for a while until the wolves descended into the Northern territories and found plentiful sources of food at the expense of the townspeople's' livelihood. The story that traveled with the terror was that these were the minions of a mythic beast with the body of massive wolf on hind legs but eyes of a human. It lived in a castle atop of the highest point of the land towards the west. From those that lived to carry the story the castle was covered in black vines, with gargoyle sculptures and broken stained windows. It was a miserable establishment some said and while it seemed that such a place houses no life, they often heard the fierce howl of the infamous beast.

Some dismissed the stories as mere folklore but the sounds were nowhere those of average wolves. It was a sound laden with anguish and deep despair that penetrated even the thickest of forests. If that weren't proof enough, villages sacrificed their most prized maiden to appease the beast for it to call off his wolves. However the most that would occur is the town and farmland would be struck with a fierce famine, the pack of flesh-eaters would merely move onward to the next village and the girl would be rejected and sent home. The experience, although, would ruin her and she would run mad and be forced to be placed in an asylum. This was the fate of each maiden that was sent back.

The elders of the villages believed if there was a girl that pleased the beast, the attacks would cease and famine would not occur. And so there Relena found herself to be the Sanq Kingdom's sacrificial lamb.

A knock sounded on the door then. Both she and Dorothy looked at each other and briefly Relena felt if she asked her friend to help her flee, she'd do it without question. The thought comforted her but did little to ease her trembling hands. She refrained from asking because if it were not her, another innocent girl would perish.

"Miss Relena?" she heard her caretaker Pagan call tentatively from behind the door. She stilled and clutched the back of her vanity settee.

"Yes?" Relena called out hoarsely.

"The carriage, Miss Relena…it awaits you out front." She and Dorothy heard the bitterness in his voice. He too dreaded her leaving and feared for her safety.

"Thank you Pagan," Relena said softly. "I'll be just a moment." She started for the door, only to be held back by Dorothy's grasp on her arm.

"You don't have to go," she begged, her cornflower blue eyes were hard as she struggled to restrain her tears. Relena shook her head gently and put her hands over Dorothy's.

"You take care of yourself," she whispered. "Having grown up with you has toughened me up considerably. You needn't worry, I'll manage somehow. Please tell my brother and Lu that I love them when they return."

"Miss Rele-."

"What was it you used to tell me? Buck up Relly, you're softer than a lamb's ass," she continued lightly, her smile not reaching her tearful eyes. Dorothy couldn't speak, she had no words. Her best friend's life was being tossed away so carelessly. The helplessness she felt then was overwhelming as she watched Relena leave the room, her shoulders hung low.


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage bumped and jostled along the roughened path out of the northern region into the more wild lands of the West. The driver was a quiet, burly fellow commissioned by an unknown messenger to take her to the castle of the beast. They'd been traveling since noon and it was well past dusk by the time they even breached the mountains of the wolves' home territory. There was no name given to this town and if you were lost within the boundless forests you had little chance of rescue.

The driver had stopped occasionally at inns located sparsely along the way for Relena's sake but did little to make the journey comfortable. Relena sighed miserably as she gazed out the dusty window into the dark skies, scraggly branches and towering trees. She missed her home considerably more and more the further they went but she resigned not to cry. Thinking back to the stories she was told of the beast, she shivered and pulled her hood tighter around her. She would manage, that she would. She would make sure no more harm came to innocent people and she would do her best to see that he, it, whatever it was, did not become unhappy with her.

Anxiety swelled within her as she envisioned piercing fangs, bloodthirsty eyes and hungry growls. She clenched her eyes shut and willed away her foolishness.

'Stop it, you idiot. You have no choice,' Relena reminded herself harshly. She wondered what her fiercely protective, oftentimes overbearing, brother would say when he returned home and learned of her fate. She never appreciated him babying her before but at that moment she desperately wished for him to find her and let her know he'd keep her safe as he had always done since their parents died.

Relena couldn't help the sob and the tears that followed as she hugged herself and leaned her head against the window. In all her life she had never felt so alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The ears of a tawny furred cat twitched curiously and it turned its striking aquamarine eyes to the grand foyer from it's perch on the ledge of a window in a dimly lit hall. He sat on his haunches calmly, waiting and then pawed his nose. The image of the outside forest through the chipped stained glass behind it suddenly distorted and morphed into the visage of a man with cobalt blue eyes and dark brown hair.

The feline sat up, turned to paw the glass and then lifted its head anxiously.

"I know Quatre," the deep voice chuckled. "We have a guest. You'd best greet her before he does."

The face melted back to the view of the outside and the cat jumped quickly down from the ledge. He bounded down a massive, winding staircase to an expanding one and into a cavernous foyer. He halted as the main double doors were opened and a hooded figure pushed luggage through.

Cerulean blues fluttered uncertainly as they surveyed the hall and from four floors above, slumbering Prussian eyes lifted open.


	4. Chapter 4

Relena quietly, with shaking hands, struggled to shut the heavy wooden doors. Taking deep breaths, she placed her palms against the steel curvature designs and steadied herself. The journey up the dangerously steep hill dried up every inkling of courage she said she would have upon arrival. There was no one to greet them at the main gate and so the driver had simply tossed her bags out, gave her barely a glance and took off.

She almost ran after him to plead for him to come back and not leave her alone but she couldn't summon the energy to move. With great difficulty she had managed to tug her heavy baggage on the long strip of cobble stones to the towering wooden doors. And there she was, in an empty hall, with no source of light, cold, weary and starving. Relena pulled her hood down and ran a nearly frozen hand through her hair. She was too nervous to wander on her own but she was too exhausted to remain at the door uselessly. The idea of escape raced through her mind again. It was possible since no one was there and would have been a perfect opportunity if she had a means to leave. She looked back at her load of luggage and decided that once she secured a means of rest and some food, she'd figure out what to do.

Squaring her shoulders, Relena stepped forward and gasped when she heard what she thought was a mewl. Looking around quickly she stilled herself to hear it again.

"Cats?" she said aloud incredulously, '"in the layer of a wolf man?"

"Impossible isn't it?" a voice said suddenly that caused her heart to stop momentarily.

This was too much, her body decided and her knees gave out. Too much for a famished, sleepy and frightened witless girl to cope with. She clutched at her hair as it cascaded around her shoulders and she willed the tears to be kept back.

'Get a hold of yourself Relena,' her mind whispered harshly.

A flash of movement caught her attention and looking up slowly, disbelieving, she saw a striped tan animal with glowing, ethereal blue eyes make it's way towards her, cautiously but curiously.


	5. Chapter 5

Relena lay on a plush burgandy comforter, golden hair spread over intricately sewn pillowcases of the same shade and silver lace. The calico cat with azure eyes that had found her standing hopelessl and had led her to the room, hopped gracefully on the bed and nuzzled her wrist.

She smiled softly, glad to know she would have at least one friend here. She scratched beneath his chin and Quatre purred in content. Before he could lose himself in the attention he recalled that she probably had not eaten. He was reluctant to let her wander but it wouldn't do for her to starve. And so he playfully nipped her finger lightly before jumping down.

Relena sighed, too tired to follow. The softness of the bed was a blessing from the abuse she suffered from the journey.

'He'll come back,' she thought sleepily and slowly cerulean eyes fluttered closed.

Quatre did return, with dried pieced of jerky between his little teeth for the new guest. He did the best he could in his restricted size and limited food choice and hoped it would be enough for now. Relena was quiet as he approached the bed and dropped the jerky in her open hand. He sniffed her face, her hair and watched her calmly sleep.

Quatre moved to sit on his haunches by her feet, intent to stand guard for the night.

She would, after all, need protection from a less indulgent beast.


	6. Chapter 6

Relena woke to light flooding the room through dusty, stained glass windows. She felt something odd in her hand and her eyes winced against the brightness as she turned her head.

"Beef...jerky?" she said, her voice throaty from sleep.

There was purring from the window and Relena lifted her head to see Quatre sitting with the curtain strings in his mouth.

She laughed lightly. "Did you bring me these?" she said holding up the now sticky jerky that she had clutched during the night.

Quatre released the strings, squeezed his eyes shut and mewled.


	7. Chapter 7

There had been no amenities for her to use. And so to freshen up herself she did the best she could with a basin of water and the combs and washcloths she brought. She changed into a simple day dress of pale blue that brushed her ankles and donned gold, silk slippers.

When she emerged, Quatre lay patiently on the carpeting of the floor. Relena put her hands on her hips and stared at her companion who gazed back and flicked his tail occasionally.

"You have a name, don't you little one?" Relena asked, as if she were expecting an answer. But he only yawned and continued to stare. She shrugged lightly and turned to walk to the door.

"Quatre," a deep voice said then, "his name is Quatre."


	8. Chapter 8

It was if her heart stilled its beating as her blood ran cold and a pit in her stomach formed. It was that same voice from yesterday, she couldn't have been imagining things. But there was no one else in the room.

Relena looked about frantically and then to Quatre who looked at her with interest at her panic.

"Who-who's there?" she said to the walls, feeling foolish.

"You'd do best to turn around, milady."

Clenching her fists, she whirled around, heart resuming it's beating only quicker this time. She faced a mirror that hung against the wall between two curved stained windows but she saw no one.

"Come closer."

"What?" she said automatically. "I don't understa-."

"You will, now come closer."

She glanced to Quatre, who was now casually cleaning his paws and she frowned. She doubted he'd save her if she suddenly thrust herself into mortal peril. So she moved closer to the mirror, eyes flickering side to side cautiously.

"Hello?" she said.

Relena saw her reflection in the mirror briefly before the image swirled slowly. She gasped as it formed into the face of man with laughing cobalt eyes, brown bangs and the start of a long braid flung over invisible shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

Relena clapped trembling hands over her eyes.

"I'm running mad, absolutely crazy. I've lost it," she mumbled incoherently. "Milliardo rescue your sister, she needs to be committed."

The voice chuckled. "Not the reaction I thought I would get. You are different from the others," he said, his tone one of awe.

Relena remained still and silent with her eyes still covered. Maybe it would go away when she opened her eyes, maybe it's the hunger causing this morbid delusion.

"This cannot be real," she squeaked.

"Oh but I am very real, lovely. As real as the beast who awaits you outside that door."

Relena slowly brought her hand down to her size and bravely fixed her eyes on the image. She had almost forgotten why she was here, her actual purpose and suddenly a wave of despair came over her. Quatre rubbed his face against her leg, sensing her unhappiness.

"Who...are you?" she asked, wanting to distract herself from the remembrance of her misery.

The man dipped his head in greeting. "Duo, milady."

Her manners kicked in and so made a small curtsey. "I am Relena...of the Sanq Kingdom," she said hesitantly and then blurted out stupidly, "What are you doing in a mirror?"

Duo smiled. "I've been here for many years but all will be explained in time I suppose. While you're here, Quatre there will help you, er, as best as he can. He's the only one with free movement."

Relena frowned. "There are others?"

Duo nodded. "Yes, but you will meet them in time."

Swallowing her nervousness, Relena made to ask him of the beast but she couldn't bring herself to speak.

As if sensing her reluctance, his expression turned sympathetic. She was terrified, as he supposed she would be. To come to such a place with nothing to expect and then suddenly to be presented with such oddities, he hoped she would bear it.

"He will find you himself," Duo said seriously watching as Relena clutched the sides of her skirt. "Show no fear and you'll survive."

Her knees threatened to buckle. "Would he...would he kill me?"

Duo shook his head, his bangs brushing agains his brow. "You'll end up harming yourself out of your own will. I am sure you've heard of...the stories. The madness that consumes those who look at him in fear."

Relena shakily made her way to the bed, she needed to sit down.

Duo's eyes snapped to the door. "Go now," he said briskly as if sensing something approaching. "He knew you were here from the moment the carriage rode up the hill. There is no sense hiding."

Relena followed his eyes to the door and Quatre padded to sit by it and gazed at her as if he expected her to follow.

"Remember what I told you, princess," Duo said, his image and voice swirling and fading. "Show no fear."


	10. Chapter 10

The halls were dimly lit from the outside sun and Relena's slippered feet made little sound. Her eyes drifted to the walls and she could barely make out the paintings that hung loosely against faded tapestry. The statues, chandeliers and elaborate furniture stands were in good repair, only dusty from misuse. As she walked behind Quatre she realized that the windows and and the mirrors were the only things broken. All stained glass windows with what used to showcase beautiful imagery were now barely held together shards.

No air wafted through and as she looked out into the dense mass of forest trees it seemed odd that life would be so stagnant despite being on top of a hill. The mirrors as well above the stands could hold no reflection and she wondered why this was so.

Turning away from the bare opening, she continued walking and saw Quatre bound into a wall towards the left. Relena peered down the opposite hall and saw two massive double doors at the end. She walked down the hall and the closer she went, the darker it became.

"Quatre," she called, "where are you going?" The calico bounded back to her and nudged her leg, hoping to goad her into the other direction.

"What is it?" she said looking down at the now agitated feline. "You want me to go this way?"

Raising her head back to the double doors, Relena walked over him to reach out to them and before she could make another move, a swift breeze blew her hair over face and through them she saw Quatre lifted up by the scruff of his neck by dark, piercing claws.


	11. Chapter 11

Relena stumbled back, hands over her mouth. She was then suddenly aware of the darkness and her hands blindly reached out for the walls.

"Quat-Quatre!" she cried out. His painful mewls ached her and she steadied herself.

"Whoever you are, put him down!" Relena ordered with as much strength as she could despite her terror.

A low, foreboding growl came from the shadows and tremors ran through her. Quatre shook in the air as his little neck was caught between the massive claws. Relena reached out her shaking hands.

"Please, let him-let him go," she was close to tears from her fright but her companion was hurting. She desperately wished for candlelight, something to at least ease her as she felt helpless to save her little companion in distress. Then she saw Quatre flung back and tossed with unusual carefulness to her. Relena held the trembling cat in her arms and despite the closeness of the claws, he had been unharmed. She held him close and stroked his fur to soothe him.

Relena raised her slowly as another menacing growl emanated from the looming shadow against the doors.

"What did you think you were doing?" she was asked, the voice low, grating as broken glass and biting. And in that moment she knew exactly who was speaking to her.

_No fear, _Duo's voice echoed then.

Relena struggled to calm herself as she straightened her shoulders.

"I-I was looking for you," she managed to lie, hoping her voice was strong.

There was no reply and Relena squinted her eyes against the shadows. Quatre had now calmed down and was nestled in the crook of her arm.

"Looking for me?" the voice said then, startling her. A short, hollow bark of laughter followed and Relena held Quatre tightly against her.

"Foolish woman, you seek your death when you seek me," the shadow shifted.

Indignation now rose above her fear and she tilted her head higher. She knew what he was trying to do and she remembered the stories. Each girl had come back alive, granted with complications, but she would succeed where they had failed. If not for herself, but for the safety of those who were innocent against the troubles this beast and his wolves caused.

"You won't hurt me," Relena said, a harsh edge to her voice. There was no response and Relena steeled herself for any impending blow, for claws that could easily snap her neck.

"If you wish me to leave, then I will," she managed to say as she slowly walked backwards into the part of the hallway where stray rays of sunlight managed to reach. At first there was no sound, no form of movement and she wondered if the beast had somehow escaped her sight. Quatre began to squirm in her arms and the shadow grew closer.

She let the cat drop from her arms as she raised her face to meet glowering Prussian blue eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

_No fear..._

Quatre hissed and Relena's limbs were frozen as she finally gazed into the face of the monster. He was as the stories told but she would never have imagined him to carry himself like that of a man. His massive six foot, seven inches of form was complete beast with powerful muscles underneath glossy midnight fur. His wide upper half was bare and the only clothing he wore were trousers which encased his hind legs. His paws were large and the very same claws she had seen before were sharp and curved. Pointed ears twitched above his shaggy head, his muzzle was curled in anger, and long fangs were bared. He was every inch a wolf but with the rich, deep blue eyes of a human. Eyes that held barely concealed bitterness that now glared down at her in contempt.

Relena couldn't move as she gazed up, vaguely noticing Quatre's attempts to have the beast back down. Every bone screamed for her to run but she knew she'd have small chance of escape. An image of those fangs piercing her neck flashed through her mind and she swayed.

'No fear Relena!" her mind echoed.

"Woman," said the beast, his voice dripping with scorn, "shall I give you a head start?"


	13. Chapter 13

Relena stiffened as she met the hard gaze of this wolf man who held such contempt in his eyes. There was expectation in his face that she would feed into her fear, turn and flee. But she would not be like the rest, she would not run away. She had already prepared herself for this meeting with him and she had known what to expect. Relena Peacecraft was no coward.

Shaking her head, golden blonde hair falling over her shoulders, her eyes were earnest and she felt her terror fade little by little. If he had wanted to kill her, he could have swiftly done so. But the tone of his question was not mocking, but of a concealed expectation that she would judge him as the rest had done merely because of his imposing form.

"I won't be going anywhere," she said firmly and there was the flicker of surprise she had hoped to see.

The beast stepped closer and Quatre arched his back and hissed, claws digging into the wood of the floor. The beast stilled, looked down and locked eyes with the defensive feline. They remained that way, silently challenging the other and while each knew Quatre was fiercely overpowered, the beast respected the loyalty the cat had shown to the woman in so short a time. And so through his eyes he conveyed that he meant the tiny human girl no harm. Finally satisfied, Quatre calmed his stance, sat back on his haunches and mewled.

The beast turned his shaggy head back to Relena and she unconsciously flinched from the brunt of his harsh stare. He was silent as he ran his eyes over quickly and looked away.

Relena smoothed her skirt nervously. "If...I may ask, what are to be my duties here?"

"Nothing," he replied gruffly, still looking away.

"Nothing?" she echoed, disbelieving. "But-."

"You are to do nothing," he growled then and she flinched again at the harshness of his tone. "You will remain here as my will allows it, you have free roam of the castle but not of the grounds." His last statement held an unspoken reason that she did not need clarification for.

Relena nodded, images of being torn into shreds flashing again through her mind.

"And what am to you?" she ventured hesitantly.

The beast turned his head to her then, the storm in his eyes abated and had he been human his expression would've been neutral.

"You are my prisoner," he said darkly. "Mine to do with as I see fit. If you please me, perhaps I will spare you from what those before you so easily succumbed to."

In a swift movement he was inches from her, her nose level with the breadth of his shaggy chest. She began to tremble slightly as he raised a heavy paw and threaded his claws through her silky hair. It could have been seen as a tender gesture, had he not bared his lengthy fangs and hardened his eyes.

"However, know this," the beast said, his voice a savage blend of growl and human vocals, "If it is in your plan to escape, it will be my wolves, and not I, that execute judgement."


	14. Chapter 14

Relena felt her hands become clammy but she wouldn't allow him to intimidate her. She ignored his threat and decided the best course of action was to appear meek so as to not incite any anger within him. She would stay with that approach even if it killed her to do it.

"May I ask you your name?" she asked softly.

The beast offered no reply after he had turned his head from her view and she briefly wondered if she'd offended him. Surely he had a name? The savage rumbling that came from him should've been enough to deter her questioning but she had always been stubborn.

"I mean as we will be living together, is it not only right we know each other's names?" Relena said hopefully.

The slow way his deep blue eyes turned on then was enough to silence her and she cursed herself for trying too hard too soon. Her hands trembled as he came closer to her and she moved backwards with each forward step he took. Relena then felt the wall against her back again and she looked up into the face of the beast, struggling to quell her terror.

But he only gazed down at her, studying her almost as if he were debating whether to accede to her offer of exchanging names. It looked as if he were going to speak but the thoughtfulness in his eyes disappeared almost instantly and he slammed his paw into the wall, the impact causing her eardrums to ring. Relena squeezed her eyes shut and choked out a pitiful sob. She hated being so afraid.

It was weak to cry, she knew, as he seemed to be a creature of little remorse.

"I will never have a need for your name," his voice rumbled above her head, "and you won't last long enough to require mine."

His claws pierced the plaster before he swiftly turned away from Relena's tearful face.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been three days since he had last seen the girl. She had turned away every tray of food, adamantly refused his forced- but polite- requests for her to dine with him and instead holed herself up in her room and hadn't shown herself since. The beast now found himself pacing on his balcony, his muzzle curled in a snarl and his fangs clenched.

He cared little what she did with her time but he would not tolerate disobedience. Why did he have to deal with so troublesome a woman? She was the prisoner and was to answer to his every beck and call, not have him bend to her stubbornness, make a request and be denied. He was of half mind to storm to her room, tear the door from it's hinges and show her just who was the alpha of this castle.

But he, with great difficulty, reigned in his anger and shook his heavy mane to clear his thoughts of her. If she did not wish to eat then she would starve and all he would have to do was replace her. It was simple and that was all he would concern himself with.

"_May I ask you your name?"_

Foolish girl. Why would she persist with names only to shut herself away after?

_"I mean as we will be living together, is it not only right we know each other's names?"_

The beast blew out a breath of frustration and growled, irritated with himself. He turned, fell on all fours and leaped long strides to her room. He was met with the scent of tears and he slowed his pace, softly padding the rest of way to her door. He could hear Duo's voice attempting to comfort her.

"Princess, you aren't proving anything by not eating," Duo said, sighing.

The beast heard Relena sniffle in response.

"Beef jerky is hardly sustenance."

So she had been living on scraps of dried beef that no doubt the cat had been pilfering from the kitchens, the beast realized.

"I know you're unhappy but this rebellion will get you nowhere except on his bad side."

The beast noticed the spike of anger in her scent then.

"I have little care for his bad side Duo, I despise it here. Why would he think I'd want to have dinner with him when all he has done is hurl threats at me?" she said indignantly.

The beast's ears flattened slightly at the level of contempt in her tone. He heard Duo chuckle then.

"He doesn't use the most tactful methods of diplomacy I agree. But he is fair and shows his concern in his own unique, uncouth, barbaric way."

The beast snapped his jaws. It was not the most favorable boost to his image that he would have liked. He heard Relena lightly blow her nose.

"I don't care," she said, her voice suddenly quiet. His keen ears picked up on her distress. "I don't need his concern. I just have to keep him happy right? My own happiness matters little."

"Princess..."

"It's fine, I'll do what I have to do."

The resignation in her voice unsettled the beast and he found he preferred when it sounded livelier. It was more pleasing to his ears than the bitterness that was grating. He would not disturb her tonight, he decided, with the excuse that he was giving himself a reprieve from dealing with her. But he knew he needed time to figure out how exactly he was to make amends and more to figure out why he even cared to.


End file.
